Vivo y Real
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Yo te buscaba pero fuiste tú quien me encontró. Por más que peleemos o nos portemos como niños, siempre permaneceremos juntos. Siempre amándonos... Un relato de corte alterno para Bleach. IchiRuki.
1. El Ingreso

Primer universo alterno para Bleach por parte de su humilde y aficionada escritora. Ciertas partes aquí descritas son retomadas de hechos de la vida real. Hay un poco de OoC, pero algunas cualidades de los personajes se respetan.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro, pero… Nada mejor que los fanfics para solventar eso… Nueva propuesta IchiRuki por Kuchiki9474._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Vivo y Real**

**Prólogo**

_Así son y serán las cosas entre nosotros, pero es que por más que nos alejemos siempre terminamos juntos. No tenemos miedo por eso, no. Nuestras vidas siempre han sido experiencias lúcidas en aventuras, en dulzuras o amarguras… Experiencias que deben terminar, pero cuando ambos fallezcamos… ¡Juntos!_

_Cuando vino el amor, lo recibimos con sueltas tempestades y todo el corazón de la inocencia. Reconocimos su voz ya mucho tiempo después de que nos hablara, a pesar de ello… ¡No temimos su incendio!_

**El Ingreso**

Cierta nubosidad cubría lentamente la tarde por sobre la ciudad y una joven de menudas facciones, delgada y de baja estatura iba saliendo de las instalaciones de la Universidad de Tokio (Todai). En sus manos llevaba un sobre manila que le hacía sonreír. Volvió a ver hacia el frente y luego hacia los costados, como si estuviera buscado a alguien y de repente…

-¡Rukia!

-¿Nii-Sama?

-Sí…

-¡Nii-Sama! Ya voy. -Y la chica salió a su encuentro.

-¿Todo ha salido bien? -Preguntó.

- …

-Aún no contestas. ¿Todo ha salido bien?

-¡Sí!

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué mentiría Nii-Sama? ¿Ve este sobre? Aquí aparece la notificación del resultado de mi examen… ¡Pasé!

-¿Cuánto obtuviste?

-Ocho… -Y sacó un papel de color blanco donde se mostraba el resultado.

-Felicidades Rukia.

-Gracias.

-Esta noche, para festejar, cenaremos fuera.

-No, no es necesario.

-Pero así habrá de hacerse.

-Yo… Bien.

Y la chica emprendió la marcha junto a su hermano. Si bien estaba feliz de haber sido aceptada en una de las mejores universidades del país, no le gustaba el hecho de que su hermano no la tomara en cuenta para ciertas decisiones. Ella quería ser como una chica normal, y, si realmente quería celebrar su pase a la Todai, lo haría yendo a un lugar informal, no rodeada de gente estirada, sino más bien de las amistades más queridas… Pero en fin, así debía de ser.

Despaciosamente caminaron a una camioneta negra, una Toyota Land Crusier. Estaba tratando de olvidar esas cenas elegantes que le caían de la patada cuando un viento se hizo presente, arrebatando de las manos de Rukia el papel que le daba orgullo. Soltó una maldición en voz baja y se alejó de su hermano. Salió corriendo para alcanzarlo pero el vendaval no daba muestras de parar. Justo en ese momento un chico alto, de cabello naranja y cuerpo tonificado se cruzó con ella. Y lo atrapó.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Sí. -Contestó Rukia.

-Ten. -Dijo el joven.

-Gracias.

-Agárralo fuerte, el viento podría arrebatártelo otra vez.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Rukia! Regresa, ya comenzará a llover… -Habló fuerte su Nii-Sama.

-¡Ya voy! Gracias amigo.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Voy Byakuya! -Dijo olvidando el trato que le tenía a su hermano.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ichigo. -Pero ella ya no lo escuchó.

-¡Espéreme Nii-Sama! -Volvió a gritar ella.

Y la joven se dirigió corriendo al auto. El chico pelinaranja sonrió y solo pudo decir: Por lo que representa, debe ser la típica estudiante de instituto. ¿Así que te llamas Rukia?

Ichigo emprendió la marcha y a paso ligero se dirigió a una parada de autobuses. Iba para su casa. De pronto, de su mochila sacó un sobre manila. Leyó el papel y una ligera muestra de felicidad se patentó en su rostro. Y de todas las frases, la que más lo enorgulleció como pavo real fue _"Aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio"._


	2. IchiRuki

**IchiRuki**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Rukia fue a recibir la notificación de su ingreso a la Todai. Y, en este día que estaba por comenzar, se dirigía muy oronda a las instalaciones de la universidad. Iba a matricularse y a inscribir sus asignaturas. Estaba a punto de comenzar sus estudios como Doctora en Medicina Veterinaria.

Pero ¿qué más podríamos decir de ella, aparte de lo que se relató al principio de este relato? Pues muchas cosas. Como nuestros amables lectores querrán formarse una idea del aspecto de nuestros héroes, se trazará un ligero esbozo de los protagonistas.

Comencemos por Rukia, quien tenía dieciséis años. Era de baja estatura (1.44 metros) y delgada, con piel de apariencia nívea. A veces ella se comparaba con un potro; pues nunca parecía saber qué hacer con sus largas piernas. Tenía la boca decidida, la nariz respingada, el cabello negro, ojos azul violeta muy penetrantes y orgullosos, que parecían verlo todo, y que sabían ponerse alternativamente feroces, burlones, melancólicos o pensativos. Se enojaba con facilidad y muchas veces actuaba por impulso -medianamente estudiaba las situaciones-, y cuando había que pelear, defender y discutir por algo o por alguien, lo hacía a viva voz y sin temor. Muchas veces peleaba consigo misma por controlar ese temperamento, por corregirlo; y cuando creía que lo había logrado, surgía peor que antes. Aún así, siempre trataba de mostrarse afable con los que la rodeaban. Muchos de sus conocidos también decían que era extrovertida. Sin embargo, frente a su hermano todo ello quedaba descartado, tratando de portarse lo más correctamente posible.

No obstante, a veces en ella había cierta timidez en el ademán y en la voz. Más aún cuando entraba a un ambiente que sentía ajeno a su entorno, con personas prácticamente desconocidas; o cuando se referían a los sentimientos. Y es que en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sola o con su hermano. Sus padres fallecieron cuando ella apenas era una niña y su hermano Byakuya adoptó la figura paterna en ella. Pero su Nii-Sama era muy serio y reservado, casi sin expresiones faciales (a menos que sea -otra vez- para mostrar la seriedad y el enojo), por ello nunca pudo experimentar a cabalidad las expresiones fraternales, como si nunca hubiese aprendido a demostrar las emociones. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si nunca tuviste con quien?, ¿acaso alguien te enseñó? Aún así Rukia tenía muchas amistades.

Hacía poco más de tres años que viene guardando un secreto, uno que le estaba impidiendo vivir como cualquier otra persona normal. Éste además le causaba mucha vergüenza, tanto así, que solo dos personas lo sabían: Su mejores amigos Sentarou y Kiyone. Para sus condiscípulos (con lo prácticos que son), tal problema era una niñería que se podría resolver fácilmente, pero para Rukia era algo que difícilmente iba a superar pronto, todas las noches pedía vencer ese "obstáculo" pero nunca vislumbraba mejoras.

Pero bueno, ahora démosle espacio a Ichigo. Este era un joven alto, a pesar de tener -también- 16 años. De cuerpo tonificado, con cabello naranja, que gustaba vestir con ropa ajustada al cuerpo. Su principal característica física era que siempre parecía andar el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto. Vivía con su padre y sus hermanas menores, a quienes cuidaba mucho. Sin embargo, tenía un gran defecto: Era muy impulsivo. Por lo general, hacía cosas pero nunca se detenía a pensar en los pros y contras, sino que simplemente hacía lo que él quería. Era muy aficionado a los deportes.

Su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, era médico en unos de los hospitales de la ciudad. Y a veces, el lugar estaba tan atestado de pacientes que tenía que pedirle ayuda a su familia. Ichigo solía actuar de enfermero y casi siempre se topaba con jóvenes que, gracias a los excesos; habían sufrido accidentes, reprimendas y enfermedades. Formaba parte también del equipo de voluntarios de dicho nosocomio, de hecho él era el encargado de las charlas sobre Educación Sexual. Pero su ayuda no se limitaba a eso, también era asiduo colaborador del Banco de Sangre, y es que con mucha frecuencia iba a donar el vital líquido. Y salvar una vida era impagable.

El día en que se cruzó con Rukia, recibió una gran noticia; había sido aceptado en la Todai estudiando Medicina Veterinaria. El decía que si su padre se encargaba de las personas, él lo haría de los animales.

Así estaban las cosas con esos chicos, quienes nuevamente se volvieron a topar fuera de las instalaciones de la Universidad de Tokio, cuando ambos esperaban el autobús que los llevaría a casa luego de una jornada administrativa en la Todai.

Otro encuentro estaba a punto de pasar.


	3. Un Encuentro

**Un Encuentro**

Otro encuentro estaba a punto de pasar…

-Ya se está haciendo tarde... Nii-Sama me regañará por llegar a estas horas. ¡Y qué importa! De todas formas no es mi culpa. -Hablaba Rukia para sí misma. -Estúpida fila… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan larga?

-Señorita, ¿piensa subir?

-¿Eh? -El conductor asustó a la chica.

-¡Sí, sí!

-¡Ya era tiempo! -Dijo otra voz masculina.

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó ella.

-Que ya era tiempo. Estabas obstaculizando el paso a los demás con tus dudas. -Esa voz era de Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios? -Sí, Rukia estaba de mal humor.

-En vez de hablarme, mejor camina. Ahí hay un espacio libre, ve y sient…

-Hago lo que yo quiera, no lo que tú me digas.

-¿Eh? -Ahora él era el descolocado.

-Mejor ve tú y siéntate, que yo no me estoy muriendo por ir allí. -Contestó enojada.

-Eres una malagradecida. ¿Acaso no te enseñan buenos modales en el colegio?

-¿Colegio?, ¿cuál colegio?

-¡Qué! ¿Me vas a decir que no estudias?

-¡Estás loco! Claro que estudio, pero no ahí. Voy a la To…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no es necesario que te diga donde estudio.

-¿Eh?

Y tan enfrascados iban peleando, que los asientos libres fueron ocupados por otros pasajeros, y ni cuenta se dieron.

-Eres una… Por tu culpa ya no me senté.

-No es responsabilidad mía que seas bobo.

-¿Bobo?

-Y ya deja de hablarme, que ni amigos somos.

-¿Acaso debes ser amigo de alguien para hablarle? -Ichigo estaba molesto.

-No es eso, pero me parece que no eres alguien de fiar.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ese ceño fruncido que tienes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi ceño?

-Que da la impresión que eres peligroso, ¿estás enojado?

-Enojado, si. Pero por tu culpa, no por mi ceño. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?

-Nada. Solo quería decírtelo.

-Si tengo este ceño es porque estoy molesto contigo. Eres la culpable de todo.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿por qué?

-Me exasperas.

-¿Yo? -Rukia estaba aún más molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por las tonterías que dices.

-¿Tonterías?

-Pero aún así… Me caes bien.

-Felicidades.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en segundos te librarás de esta chiquilla que según tú, es una molestia.

-¿Eh?

-Hasta pronto Zanahoria-Kun. -Y Rukia se bajó del autobús. Había pasado media hora desde que lo abordó.

-Hasta pronto, Rukia. -Y él, tres paradas después que ella lo dejara, se bajó.

Cada quien había llegado a sus respectivos hogares.

Caminó Rukia dos cuadras más de donde se había bajado y cruzando una calle, la calle de acceso a la zona residencial donde vivía, se quedó frente a una casa de dos plantas, color blanco con remates en azul índigo. Ese era su hogar. Sacó las llaves y con cuidado abrió la cerradura.

-Buenas noches, Nii-Sama. -Habló al ver a su hermano en la sala. Éste mientras leía el periódico.

-Buenas noches Rukia. Ve a lavarte las manos, te estaba esperando para cenar.

-Muy bien, solo permítame subir a mi cuarto, tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas. Además quiero cambiarme, el día de hoy estuvo pesado.

-¿Pesado?

-Sí, es que para hacer los trámites de inscripción había que hacer grandes colas.

-Bien, ponte cómoda y cuando bajes, comemos.

-Gracias, Nii-Sama.

Sin embargo…

**Casa Kuchiki, Cuarto de Rukia**

-¿Quién rayos era ese idiota?, ¿por qué me habló con tanta confianza?

-…

-Es más, ¿por qué lo traté con tanta familiaridad si yo…? Es decir, si los hombres no…

-…

-¿Por qué lo que más detestas es lo que más te sale?

-…

-Mejor voy a cenar. Nii-Sama debe estar esperándome.

Y bajó al comedor, sin dejar de pensar en ese chico.

Calles más abajo, se encontraba Ichigo frente a su casa. Era un tanto más grande que la de Rukia y es que, además de ser casa fungía como clínica donde el padre laboraba también. Abriendo la puerta estaba cuando…

-¡Bienvenido ICHIGO!

-¡No caigo en el mismo truco dos veces! -Y esquivando un abrazo estilo lucha libre, le dio una patada a su progenitor.

-Pero hijit… -Y el patriarca quedó en el suelo. Y es que, el padre de Ichigo era un TANTO infantil.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ichi-Nii. -Y Yuzu y Karin (nombres de sus hermanas) le dieron la bienvenida.

-Ve a lavarte las manos hermano, que pronto serviré la cena. -Habló Yuzu.

-Está bien. -Y el Pelinaranja subió a su dormitorio a acomodarse y de paso ir al baño.

Pero…

**Casa Kurosaki, Cuarto de Ichigo**

-¿Qué se cree esa enana para hablarme y tratarme así?, ¿está loca o qué?

-…

-Y lo que es más ¿por qué yo me sentí tan confiado como para discutirle de esa manera?

-…

-Y es que aún no sé porque pero, después de verla por primera vez, esa chica me interesa.

-…

-Mejor bajo a cenar. No sé si volvamos a encontrarnos pero, si es así, no te dejaré ir, realmente me gustó "hablar" contigo.

_**El hombre extraordinario busca, sin saberlo, un destino extraordinario.**_


	4. Inicio de Clases

Como lo dije anteriormente mis amables lectores, este es mi primer Universo Alterno para Bleach por ello contendrá un poco de OoC; sin embargo, haré mi esfuerzo porque los personajes se muestren como los conocemos. Así también, no olviden que ciertos detalles son retomados de la vida real. Si gustan, esas notas aclaratorias las coloco al final de cada capítulo.

Finalmente, mientras FF me permita seguir subiendo y entrando al servidor, continuaré actualizando mis relatos. Cualquier comentario (o dato que quieran saber) dejen reviews.

Sin más que decir… ¡A leer!

_**Post-Data:**__ ¿Alguien vió el manga de Bleach esta semana, el 444? Al final no se aclaró si la voz que provenía del fullbring de Ichigo era de Rukia. ¿Quién me hace la campaña para ir a zarandear a Tite? ¬¬_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Inicio de Clases**

Después de ese ligero encuentro, Ichigo y Rukia no volvieron a coincidir por ningún lado. Y, con lo despistado que era el chico, ya no recordaba que cerca de donde se bajaba él, ella había hecho lo mismo.

Dos semanas después de aquel maratónico día, donde se llevaron a cabo las inscripciones en la Todai, la pareja estaba alistándose para un nuevo inicio: Las clases. Y, sin saberlo, el destino les preparaba muchas otras sorpresas. La de hoy era una de tantas.

-¡¿Dónde rayos está el Pabellón de Salud "Dr. Urahara Kisuke"? Se supone que ya debo estar allí.

-…

-De haber sabido que me iba a perder, me hubiera levantado más temprano. Así tendría más tiempo para andar tonteando…

-…

-Disculpa, ¿tú sabes dónde está el Pabellón "Dr. Urahara"? -Preguntó Rukia a una chica muy voluptuosa, de cabello largo y castaño que pasó junto a ella.

-¿Vas para allá?

-Sí…

-Ven conmigo si gustas, yo también me dirijo hacia ese lugar.

-¿En serio? Gracias.

-De nada. Por cierto, soy Inoue Orihime.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Es tu primer día en la Todai?

-Sí. De hecho hoy comienzo mis clases. Estoy preparándome para ser Doctora en Medicina Veterinaria.

-Entonces seremos compañeras. Yo también voy para la misma carrera.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Y Rukia sonrió feliz al ver que podría tener una nueva amiga. La chica en cuestión era simpática y risueña, aunque algo patosa cuando vió que se golpeó con la rama baja de un árbol. Rama que era muy evidente, pues estaba desprendiéndose del árbol.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto, tengo mal sentido a veces.

-No importa.

Y finalmente llegaron al Pabellón, el cual era techado y de grandes dimensiones, con baldosas muy relucientes, hermosamente decoradas al estilo arabesco. En él, había una gran multitud de gente ya reunida. El espacio era un hervidero de voces masculinas y femeninas. Sin embargo, no parecía que alguien importante (como algún catedrático o administrativo) estuviera presente.

-Kuchiki-San, ¿a cuál grupo te asignaron?

-Yo me inscribí en el GTA-04. Todas las materias son impartidas por la mañana y eso es conveniente para mí.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué alegría! Entonces estaremos juntas…

-¿Eh?

-Mira. -E Inoue le mostró la copia de su papeleta de inscripción. En ella se apreciaba el mismo código (GTA-04).

-Pues, nuevamente mucho gusto compañera.

-Lo mismo digo, Kuchiki-San.

Debido a la multitud que ya estaba concentrada, las chicas se quedaron rezagadas, pero de pronto vieron que todos comenzaron a bajar la voz e incluso a guardar silencio. Eso las hizo suponer que algún profesor se hacía presente.

Inoue se adelantó, y los chicos viendo lo escultural que era, le abrieron espacio para que pasara al frente… Y Rukia, detrás de ella, ya no le pudo dar alcance. Los chicos habían vuelto a cerrar el paso.

-¡Inoue!

-…

-¡Rayos! Desde aquí no podré ver nada… -Y se puso de espaldas frente a la multitud. -¿Qué hago?

-…

-En estos momentos es cuando odio ser pequeña. -Y de pronto vió que un hombre muy alto estaba tapando lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, era uno que no estaba anteriormente. Eso la enojó.

-…

-¡Hey tú! ¿Podrías quitarte de enfrente? No puedo ver nada con esa tu espalda ancha. -Bien, Rukia había perdido la paciencia _**otra**_ vez.

-Al menos podrías ser más delic…

-¡Tú! -Hablaron al mismo tiempo ella y es chico. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí. -Respondió ella.

-Pues yo también. -Y ese hombre que contestó era Ichigo.

-¡Que buena broma! Otra vez te vuelvo a ver y para variar otra vez peleamos.

-Tú eres la que empezó. Deberías tratar de ser más educada.

-Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mí.

-A mi también.

-Será mejor que… -Y dando tres pasos, se comenzó alejar de él.

-¿Te vas?

-¿Te interesa?

-Es que, bueno… Apenas va iniciando la charla, ¿no piensas oírla?

-Por supuesto que me quedaré oyendo pero, debo buscar un lugar donde se me facilite ver y oír lo que se está diciendo y haciendo. ¡¿Qué no ves que la gente me tapa?

-Sí, sí. Ya lo ví, pero no me grites. ¡Maldición! -Sin embargo sonrió ante las palabras de la chica.

-Entonces no hagas preguntas tontas. ¡Bobo!

-Hagamos algo más práctico entonces. -Y tomándola de la mano, se fue abriendo camino con ella hasta que finalmente habían llegado casi a las primeras filas.

-¡Por lo menos ten más cuidado! -La muñeca le dolió un poco a Rukia.

-No te quejes tanto, además ya estamos al frente.

Y acomodándose en el poco espacio libre se pusieron prestos a escuchar la charla.

La persona que se dirigía al nuevo alumnado era Kurotsuchi Nemu, la Catedrática de "Introducción a la Zoología I". Ella también era la hija del Decano de la Facultad de Ciencias Agronómicas, Ingeniero Agrónomo Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Al lado de la preceptora estaba la que al parecer era su asistente.

Ambos jóvenes escuchaban atentos las palabras de la que sería su profesora. Y de pronto, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, Ichigo habló.

-¿Realmente estudias en la Todai o es que te escapaste del colegio?

-¿Eh?

-¿Escapaste del colegio?

-¿Hablas en serio? -Rukia se estaba molestando _**otra **_vez.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Qué no me ves aquí, a la par tuya? Es OBVIO que sí, que estudio aquí.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

Y la charla fue terminado hasta que…

-Los estudiantes que se inscribieron al grupo GTA-01, esperan acá por favor. Los que están en el GTA-02 y GTA-03, sigan a mi asistente, quien los guiará a sus aulas. -Era Kurotsuchi Nemu quien hablaba.

-Entendido. -Y los estudiantes fueron detrás de ella.

-Muy bien, los inscritos en el GTA-04 hagan el favor de seguirme.

-¡Al fin es hora de librarme de ti! -Exclamó Rukia.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por?

-Mira. -Y por toda respuesta, Ichigo le mostró una papeleta que también decía "GTA-04".

-¡Rayos!

-Gracias.

Así que ambos fueron detrás de los que ya habían emprendido la marcha. El Pelinaranja sonrió divertido mientras que Rukia no hizo más que suspirar y "relajarse". Aquello no iba como esperaba. Hubieran seguido así de no ser porque otra persona se unió a su presencia.

-¡Kuchiki-San! Espérame…

-¿Inoue? -Y volvió a verla.

-Pensé que te habías ido, ya no te ví detrás de mí.

-Es que unos idiotas se interpusieron en mi camino, por eso ya no te dí alcance.

-Y tú… -Dirigiéndose a Ichigo. -¿Eres amigo suyo?

-¿Yo?

-Ignóralo Inoue, no es nadie. -Aclaró Rukia.

-¿Cómo nadie?, ¿qué acaso soy de hule? Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo y sí, soy amigo de Rukia. Mucho gusto. -Y otra vez sonrió ante sus apalabras y es que lo dijo por llevarle la contraria a la chica de cabello negro.

-Encantada, soy Inoue Orihime. -He hizo una reverencia.

-Un placer.

-¿No me habías hablado de él, Kuchiki-San?

-Es que NO lo consideré importante. -Y de pronto se quedó estática, analizando un detalle.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Inoue.

-Nada. ¿Podrías adelantarte? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Está bien, veré si aparto asientos.

Ichigo siguió caminando pero una mano tomó su brazo y lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿y la llamad…? -Y sintió aquella pequeña mano tocarlo, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco.

-Era una excusa. -Y ella arqueó una ceja mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ah… ¿Y qué sucede entonces? -Ichigo se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente, y notó que ella no lo miraba. Eso lo sorprendió más.

-Quiero saber algo… -Habló ella vacilante, subiendo el rostro pero mirando hacia la camisa del chico. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Que yo recuerde, nunca me he presentado… Contigo.

-¿Te preocupa eso?

-No, pero me gustaría saberlo. Responde, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Además yo ni siquiera sé cuál es el tuyo…

-¿Es importante que lo diga?

-Para mí, sí.

-Pues… -E Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. -Un día escuché que un tipo serio y de cabello negro te llamó usando ese nombre. Creo que fue cuando recogí un papel tuyo, que el viento te arrebató.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, no tendría por qué mentirte. Solo que, para tu tranquilidad, únicamente eso escuché. Es hasta hoy que me entero que te apellidas Kuchiki.

-Bien. Bueno, eso es todo. -Al tiempo que suspiró aliviada. Y es el secreto que Rukia guardaba le hacía dudar de las personas (principalmente de los hombres). Así que, ya serena, volvió a caminar.

-Ah…

-Por cierto, "ese tipo" tiene su nombre, es Kuchiki Byakuya, mi Nii-Sama. -Le aclaró.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué caminas dejándome atrás? -Y ahora él le tocó el hombro.

-¿Por qué tendría que esperarte?

-Porque aún me falta hacer algo contigo.

-¿Qué cosa? Sí es así, apresúrate.

-Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, mucho gusto Rukia. Lamento no haberme presentado antes. -Y extendió su mano derecha, algo que NO hizo con Inoue.

-No te preocupes, alcancé a oír tu nombre cuando se lo dijiste a Inoue. Igual, aunque me exasperes, mucho gusto. Soy Kuchiki Rukia. -Y siguiéndole la corriente, estrechó graciosamente la mano que el Pelinaranja le ofrecía e hizo un pequeño mohín. -Ahora, ¿podemos continuar, Ichigo?

-Claro.

Y ambos entraron a un salón, el Aula 11-A. Encontraron a Inoue y la susodicha ya los estaba esperando. Afortunadamente pudo apartar asientos para ellos. Los tres se sentaron y así iniciaron aquel primer día de estudios.

Esto solo constituiría el principio de lo que sería su historia.

_**Noti-Kuchiki:**_ _Como un Plus, en la vida real, "Ichigo" y "Rukia" si estudiaron la misma carrera, solo que en un inicio, únicamente tenían dos clases en común (de las cinco materias que cursaron en ese primer ciclo). Posteriormente, ambos lo hacían en el mismo horario. Lo demás -la presentación y otros- si es ficción._


	5. Esos Primeros Momentos

¡Saludos! Nueva entrega de esta ficción. Gracias por agregarla a sus Alertas y Favoritos, así también el hecho de añadirme a mí como su Escritora Favorita.

**alexdir**, realmente desde un principio este par se atrajo como un imán, y no lo digo por el anime, lo digo por los hechos que vivieron en la vida real, en el entendido de que la historia está inspirada en ello; **metitus** gracias porque te agrade esta mi nueva ficción así también por unírteme en el zarandeo a Tite, y es que ¿cuándo demonios aparecerá Rukia?

**Esos Primeros Momentos**

Parte de aquella mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, pues ya eran casi las 10:00 cuando la primera clase terminó. La catedrática Kurotsuchi explicó que la siguiente materia sería impartida también por ella en ese mismo salón. Sin embargo, entre clase y clase habría un receso de media hora. Así que los todos los estudiantes dejaron sus cosas ahí y sacando lo necesario, salieron a desayunar, a platicar, al baño… En fin, a hacer lo que se les antojase para estar de regreso y puntuales a las 10:30 a.m.

Inoue se levantó de su asiento y Rukia, detrás de ella le habló:

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, es que desayuné en mi casa y casi no tengo apetito.

-Pues yo si tengo hambre.

-¿En serio?, ¿no comes en casa, Kuchiki-San?

-Siempre desayuno antes de salir, incluso si me levanto a las 4 de la madrugada. Pero sí, ya tengo algo de apetito.

-¿Comes tanto? y aún así ¿no engordas? -Era Ichigo.

-Hablaba con Inoue, no contigo.

-Igual, yo también tengo hambre. -La ignoró.

-¿Y? -Rukia se molestó ante sus palabras.

-¿Y? -Le repitió él. -Voy con ustedes.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es pecado que tenga hambre?

-No, pero…

-Acompáñanos entonces, Kurosaki-Kun. -Era Inoue.

-Pero… Él estará bien aquí…

-Vamos. -E Ichigo se incorporó de su pupitre (que estaba detrás del de Rukia).

-¿Te sientes bien Kuchiki-San?

-Sí… No pasa nada. -Y se fueron los tres juntos.

Como aún no conocían bien las instalaciones de la Todai, tardaron un poco en encontrar la cafetería principal de la universidad. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que era un amplio salón techado y alrededor habían diferentes lugares para comprar comida. En medio de todo aquello estaban las mesas para que los estudiantes se sentaran y pudieran comer o estudiar.

-Miren… Hay mucho de donde escoger, creo que al final si comeré un poco.- Inoue y su voz cantarina fueron a un local donde se vendían postres.

-Bueno, yo quiero algo de beber y comer. -Y Rukia se dirigió a un puesto que estaba junto al local donde compraba Inoue.

-Yo… Tal vez solo un jugo. -E Ichigo se fue detrás de ella.

Sin embargo…

-¿Qué haces?

-Compro un jugo.

-¿Y precisamente tenía que ser aquí? -Rukia realmente se molestaba con facilidad. Pero bueno, había otros puestos para comprar y él escogió ese, donde estaba ella.

-No quería caminar. -Contestó el Pelinaranja de lo más fresco.

-¿Seguro que solo es eso?, ¿no será que me estás siguiendo?

-Tal vez…

-¿Eh?

-Aquí tiene su pedido señorita. -Era la vendedora.

-Gracias.

-Su jugo joven. -Y le dio una botella a Ichigo.

Ambos jóvenes vieron una mesa libre y fueron a sentarse. E Ichigo se sorprendió de ver la bandeja de Rukia.

-¿En verdad te comerás todo eso?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que, bueno… ¿No es mucho todo eso?

-Qué importa. De todas maneras coma lo que coma, nunca engordo. Además, tengo hambre.

-¿Segura?

-Claro.

-Pero (y viendo que el chico no tenía nada más que el jugo) si deseas que comparta algo contigo… Puedes tomar uno. -Y levantándose, cambió de asiento quedando junto a él.

-¿Segura?

-Tan cierto como que… -Y la chica tomando uno de los dos emparedados que compró, lo dirigió hacia él. Y comenzó a hacer ademán de querer ayudarle a comer.

-No es necesario. Yo sé alimentarme solo.

-Entonces no digas nada y comételo.

-Gracias. Aunqu…

-De nada.

-¿Empezaron sin mí? -Inoue se juntó con ellos.

-Tenemos hambre. Además tenemos que regresar en 20 minutos.

-¿Crees que termines de comer, Kuchiki-San?

-¡Claro! Solo es un emparedado, un trozo de pastel de fresas, una galleta y un jugo.

-Yo le dije lo mismo Inoue, y no me hizo caso. Pero, si no alcanza a comerse todo eso, yo le ayudo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

Así pasaron un momento, comiendo y hablando de trivialidades de la jornada anterior. Rukia casi no se dirigía a Ichigo, pues le daba cierta intimidación estar con él, si bien el chico era amistoso… Y ella lo había tratado amigablemente con el emparedado que le dió.

-¡Terminé! -Exclamó Inoue alegremente.

-Yo también. -Dijeron al unísono el IchiRuki.

-Bueno, iré a dejar la bandeja y caminaré hacia el baño. -Otra vez habló la voluptuosa.

-Te acompaño. También quiero ir al baño.

-¿No vienes Kurosaki-Kun?

-Yo las espero aquí.

Y ambas chicas fueron a dejar las bandejas del desayuno y luego a los baños ubicados en la cafetería. Y ahí tuvieron una charla de chicas…

-Kurosaki-Kun es un chico muy amable, ¿verdad?

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿No lo crees así?

-No, no es eso. Pero…

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es que yo… Bueno, a mí los hombres me dan…

-¡Kuchiki-San! Debemos apurarnos, ya casi son las 10:30…

-¿Eh?

-Faltan cinco minutos.

-No te pongas así, verás que llegamos a tiempo al salón.

Y ya la Pelinegra ya no dijo nada. Pensó revelarle algo a Inoue pero -afortunadamente- ella la interrumpió. Pero, al salir del baño, un pequeño obstáculo apareció en el camino de ellas. Y ese problema tenía forma de hombres sentados en una mesa cerca del pasillo central de la cafetería.

-Hola guapas…

-Que linda chica eres… -Uno se dirigió a Orihime.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás… -Y otro chico le lanzaba mirabas inquisidoras a Rukia.

-Vámonos Kuchiki-San. -La voluptuosa no se inmutó, solo quería dejar atrás a esos tontos.

-Bie… -Y Rukia fue alcanzada por la mano de uno de esos chicos.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo. -El chico estaba atrayendo a Rukia con él.

-Suel… ¡Suéltame!

-Déjala en paz… ¡Suéltala!

-Sue… -Rukia estaba atemorizada.

-Ven, no muerdo…

-¡Sueltala! -Inoue perdía la calma y quiso golpearlo.

-Te dije que… -Y quien sabe de dónde, la chica sacó valor, si bien estaba muerta de miedo. -¡Suéltame estúpido engreído! -Gritó Rukia.

-Pero… La podríamos pasar tan bien…

-¿Estás sordo o eres imbécil? Te dijo que la soltaras… -Ichigo se había metido al ver que las chicas no llegaban.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Te importa?

-¿Eres su novio?

-¿Algún problema con eso? -Ichigo no medía sus palabras.

-Bien, bien… No me interesan las "comprometidas", y soltó el brazo de la chica.

-Vámonos Rukia, Inoue. -Y el Pelinaranja tomó la mano de "su novia".

-Adiós princesitas. ¡Lástima! -Los susodichos eran unos chicos que ya tenían años de estar en la Todai y nunca avanzaban en sus estudios, los típicos pendencieros pues (que por cierto en mi U hay a montones).

Fresa-Sama aún llevaba de la mano a la chica y ésta al fin reaccionó.

-Yo… No, no es necesario que sigas tomando mi mano. Yo…

-¿Segura que estás bien? -Él la encaró, molesto. No por ella, sino por aquellos hombres.

-Sí, no es nada.

-¿De verdad estás bien Kuchiki-San?

-Sí… Yo, gracias Ichigo.

-De nada. Mejor continuemos caminando, hay que regresar al salón.

Y en esos momentos, un chico moreno, musculoso y más alto que Ichigo apareció frente a los tres nuevos amigos. El Pelinaranja al verlo levantó la mano libre que tenía (aún seguía agarrado de Rukia) y el otro solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Chad!

-Ichigo, hola.

-No pensé verte tan pronto. ¿También hoy iniciaste clases?

-No, comenzamos la semana pasada. Por mi carrera tuvimos una jornada introductoria a los ejercicios físicos.

-Pues yo inicié hoy… Por cierto -recordando a ambas chicas- te presento a mis compañeras. Ella es…

-Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto.

-Y ella es…

-Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto. -Y se soltó del agarre del Pelinaranja, detalle en el que se fijó el moreno, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Un placer, me llamo Yasutora Sado. Soy amigo de Ichigo.

-Chad y yo nos conocemos desde hace seis años. De hecho, estudiamos en la misma escuela media.

-¿Estudias aquí?, ¿qué carrera? -Inoue habló.

-Llevo la Licenciatura en Ciencias de la Educación: Especialidad Educación Física, Deportes y Recreación.

-Wow, con razón te ves muy fuerte. -Otra vez Inoue.

-Él siempre ha sido así, ¿no Chad?

-Claro. Y ustedes, ¿son compañeras de Ichigo?

-Sí… Estamos en el mismo grupo. -Ahora era Rukia la que hablaba. Después de examinarlo bien, se dió cuenta de que el moreno era simple pero confiable.

-Bueno Chad, tenemos que dejarte. Dentro de poco iniciamos clases. ¿Podríamos vernos después?

-Yo salgo al mediodía de clases.

-Tal vez entonces nos encontremos después. Todo depende de nuestra clase de hoy.

-Bien. Entonces los dejo.

-Cuídate Sado-Kun.

-Hasta pronto, Chad. -Y Rukia levantó su mano en ademán de decirle adiós.

Regresaron en silencio al salón. Continuaron así hasta llegar a sus pupitres. Inoue intentó animarlos, y es que no sabía porque, pero después de ese incidente, ambos chicos estaban raros.

Pero la siguiente clase los salvó de esa mudez. Era la materia de Inglés Técnico.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de la salida.

Inoue se dirigió a Rukia y le preguntó que por donde salía. Ella le respondió que por el portón principal. Ichigo alcanzó a oír y estuvo a punto de unírseles pero, recordando a Chad, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, la amabilidad de Orihime hizo que le preguntara algo…

-¿No nos acompañas Kurosaki-Kun?

-Lo siento, no puedo. Creo que iré a buscar a Chad.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Inoue.

Y tomando del brazo a Rukia, la voluptuosa estudiante emprendió la marcha, aunque…

-Hasta mañana, Ichigo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Cuídate…!

-Tú también, Rukia.

-Por cierto... -Habló susurradamente ella.

-…

-¡Muchas gracias!

Y la Pelinegra le sonrió.

Ichigo sintió su corazón saltar, ¿esa enana enojona le sonrió?, ¿y de paso le agradeció? Tomó su mochila y camino a la salida del salón. De repente vió su celular, era un mensaje de Chad. Lo leyó y salió a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró, éste lo esperaba en unas bancas cerca de una de las tantas zonas verdes.

-Te noto feliz, Ichigo.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto…

-Y… ¿Es por ella?

-¿Por quién?

-Por esa chica llamada Kuchiki.

-¿Lo crees así?

-Te repito lo anterior, no lo creo, lo afirmo.

-Sabes qué, también pienso lo mismo.

-Pero, ¿por qué será?

-Eso es lo más curioso, aún no sé exactamente porqué pero…

-¿Pero?

-De verdad que me interesa.

-Lo noté cuando ví que sujetabas su mano al encontrarlos en la mañana.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo asevero. Pues tú NUNCA haces eso. A menos que fuera una de tus hermanas.

-Qué bien me conoces, Chad.

_**Noti-Kuchiki:**_ _Otro Plus, en la vida real "Ichigo" casi al instante quedó prendido de "Rukia", y a los pocos meses se dió cuenta que no era un simple enamoramiento. En realidad todo mundo lo notó._


	6. Al Otro Día

Saludos… Aquí viene otro capítulo para Vivo y Real. Espero que los disfruten. Ya advertirán que esto se irá poniendo interesante. Y como lo dije anteriormente, esta historia IchiRuki está inspirada -parcialmente- en sucesos de la vida real, por ello es un AU y contendrá algo de OoC, si bien haré mi esfuerzo porque los personajes actúen tal y como los conocemos.

**Lonely Athena** respondiendo a la interrogante en tu review, por lo general actualizo una vez por semana -a veces dos- pero últimamente FF está raro y no me permite hacer las cosas al ritmo que deseo, pero haré lo posible por subir mis escritos rápidamente, solo quedaré a la espera de tus comentarios; **metitus** para no quitarte el gusto de la historia, solo te adelanto que Inoue no tendrá nada que ver con Ichigo, de hecho, ella ayudará mucho a esta pareja, y es que se convierte en una gran amiga para Rukia y el Pelinaranja -principalmente para la hermana de Byakuya-, tú solo espera ver cómo; **alexdir** pues debido a que la historia está basada parcialmente en hechos reales es que habrán cambios en los personajes -entiéndase Chad y otros más-, yo sólo espero que FF esté bien para poder traerte esta historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al Otro Día**

**Ligero Preámbulo**

"_Es que poco a poco te vas convirtiendo en parte de mi alma…"_

Llegó el martes y nuestros tres amigos llegaron a la Todai, aunque obviamente cada quien por su lado. Aún así, cierto dúo tenía un punto en común para ingresar a la universidad: El portón principal.

-El horario dice que la clase de hoy es Atención Comunitaria en Salud… ¿Será la misma catedrática de ayer quien nos dé la clase?

-¡Hola! -Dijo una voz masculina.

-… -Rukia volvió a ver y era un chico, pero ésta al verlo salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Y ahora… -El sujeto la siguió con la mirada. -¡Lástima!

-¿Por qué demonios los hombres no me dejan en paz?, ¿será acaso que ellos saben que yo…? -Y no terminó de hablar porque alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Hola…

-¡Hey! -Y se asustó al sentir que la tocaban. Incluso estaba alistando su puño para golpear. -No me to…

-¿Pasa algo, Rukia? -Era Ichigo.

-Yo… No, no pasa nada. Solo que… Me asustaste, eso es todo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí…

-No me parece, ¿estás huyendo de algo?

-¿Yo? Claro que no.

-Pero ibas casi corriendo. ¿Alguien te estaba molestando?

-No, en absoluto.

-¿No mientes?

-Ya deja de molestar. ¿Quieres?

-Bien, bien. Por cierto, buenos días.

-Sí, sí. Buenos días.

-¿Estás enojada?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?

-…

-Bueno, es obvio que estás molesta. ¿Pero sabes qué? Aún así me agradas.

-Igual tú, aunque me exasperes, me caes bien. -Y es que aunque el Pelinaranja la intimidara, eso era cierto, el chico le simpatizaba, si bien le costaba admitirlo o mostrarlo.

-¿Qué tal sentiste la jornada de ayer? -Ichigo cambió de tema.

-Bien, salvo por aquellos idiotas, todo estuvo bien.

-¿No te cuesta levantarte temprano para venir a tiempo a clases?

-No mucho, ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Y a ti se te dificulta?

-Pues no, pero hoy me dormí. Aunque afortunadamente el viaje me ayudó pues fue corto. ¡Mi autobús venía muy rápido!

-Fue suerte… Y una idiotez. ¿Qué tal si tenía un accidente por la velocidad con que iba?

-No me regañes… Pareces mi papá.

-Y tú un crío…

-¿Crío?

-Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, Ichigo. -Dijo ella cambiando de tema (otra vez).

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tienes novia? -Dijo ella audazmente.

-¿Perdón?

-Pregunté si tienes novia.

-Uhm… ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?, ¿te intereso? -Y le levantó las cejas.

-No sé. Quizá curiosidad.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Responderás o no?

-Hoy tú eres la que está inexplicablemente rara. Pero voy a complacerte respondiendo. NO, no tengo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-Por ninguna razón, pero quería saberlo pues, no me gustaría que de repente una chica sosa y extremadamente cursi viniera a molestarme diciendo que me aleje de su "tan amado muchachito". -Eso último lo dijo burlonamente y haciendo ademanes graciosos.

-Pues te lo repito: NO, no tengo novia. Quizá sea por la razón que mencionaste. La mayoría de féminas que he conocido son demasiado pegajosas y extremadamente afectadas. Personas así me incomodan. Una relación debe ser complementaria y no esclavizante.

-Eso es verdad. Yo, aunque sea mujer, a veces detesto a mi sexo. En ocasiones las mujeres de tanto "amar" a sus parejas los terminan alejando porque su actitud se vuelve hostil y hasta posesiva.

-Cierto. Pero, ahora soy yo el que quiere indagar algo… ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

-Como ya te dije, mi primera razón fue por curiosidad. La segunda porque quería romper esquemas.

-¿Romper esquemas?

-Sí. Es que, sinceramente yo no sé porqué pero por lo general, los hombres siempre nos hacen esa pregunta. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que responder eso? Y hoy, como que se me antojo hacerlo primero.

-Eres rara. Pero en eso te doy la razón. Yo ya lo he hecho también, aunque ha sido extraño.

-¿Te interesaba alguna "muchachita" entonces?

-No. Más bien era porque me tocaba iniciar una conversación, pero no sabía cómo. Y eso era lo único que se me ocurría.

-Veo que no soy la única extraña por aquí.

-Ajá… Y tú Rukia, ¿tienes novio?

-Supongo que te lo diré porque te lo debo. NO, no tengo.

-¿Por?

-No estoy interesada en eso.

-¿No te interesa?, ¿o nadie te lo ha pedido?

-Estás más irritante que nunca, Kurosaki Ichigo. Y respondiéndote, SI, ya me lo han preguntado. Pero como te dije, no estoy interesada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso pides requisitos?

-No. Simplemente no estoy interesada. De hecho, quiero quedarme así como estoy, soltera, hasta que muera.

-¿Por qué? Viniendo de una chica, es raro oír eso.

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesada. Y pues por si ya lo olvidaste, yo no soy como las otras. Ya lo verás por ti mismo.

-Lo estoy viendo. Sin embargo, eso que dices es una lástima.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres linda, enojada y grosera pero linda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Y ella se detuvo en seco.

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Acabas de llamarme linda.

-Es que es la verdad. Si bien eres extremadamente desconfiada y quisquillosa.

-Lo soy con quien me exasp…

-¡Kuchiki-San! ¡Kurosaki-Kun!

-¿Inoue? -Y ambos volvieron a ver hacia un lado. Su charla había terminado.

-¡Buenos días! -Dijo la recién llegada.

-Buenos días. -Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo otra vez.

-Pensé que nunca los alcanzaría. Mi hermano vino a dejarme y nos quedamos atascados en la entrada al parqueo de la universidad.

-No te preocupes, Inoue. Además, aún faltan 10 minutos para las siete. -Le dijo la Kuchiki.

-¿De veras? Es que de tan rápido que salimos de la casa que olvidé mi reloj y mi celular. No podía ver la hora en el camino.

-Tranquila Inoue. Además, siendo los primeros días, no creo que eso sea un problema grave. Tal vez más adelante sí pero ahora apenas vamos comenzando el ciclo. -Le habló Ichigo.

-Gracias por animarme. Me alegro que seamos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-¡Claro! -Y tomó a la Pelinegra del brazo para hablar cosas de chicas mientras se separaban un poco del chico. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, ya que de repente se unió otra persona al grupo.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki.

-Eh… ¿Ishida?

-Se devuelve el saludo y luego se menciona el nombre de la persona, Kurosaki. Sigues igual de ordinario.

-Pareces chica con tus quejas. Buenos días, Ishida.

-Buenos días maleducado. ¿Vas a clases?

-Sí, entro a las 7. ¿Y tú?

-También voy a clases. Es más, me dirijo al salón 11-A. Estuve muy enfermo pero hoy no quise faltar otro día más. Así que vine, ayer me perdí Introducción a la Zoología I y…

-¿Introducción a la Zoología I?, ¿acaso estás inscrito en el GTA-04? -Y es que, si bien Ichigo sabía que estudiarían lo mismo, nunca pensó que estarían juntos de nueva cuenta.

-Por supuesto… -Y como si se le acaba de ocurrir al chico de gafas… -¿Tú también estás ahí?

-Claro. De hecho, las chicas que van delante de nosotros -dijo señalando a ambas- son mis compañeras, también se matricularon en el mismo grupo. De hecho vamos para allá.

-Realmente eres un inculto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Quedaré como un tipo vulgar al no saludarlas.

-¿Y acaso sabía que eras nuestro condiscípulo? Además, no es como si fueras la gran personalidad, pero si esto te hace feliz... -Y de repente. -Inoue, Rukia, ¿podrían detenerse?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Déjenme presentarles a un compañero y amigo. Él es…

-Ishida Uryuu, para servirles.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Inoue Orihime. -Y le hizo una reverencia pequeña.

-Buenos días. Soy Kuchiki Rukia, un placer conocerte. -Y le dio la mano no sin antes verlo, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Pero al igual que con Chad, lo vió simple pero afable, aunque algo arrogante.

-El placer es mío. Ichigo me iba diciendo que ustedes y él tocan juntos.

-Así es. -Dijeron ambas.

-Pues yo también me uno a su grupo.

-Pues -dijo Rukia- bienvenido al club.

-¿Club?, ¿cuál club?

-Cállate Ichigo. -No entendió el seudochiste.

-No te enojes con él, Kuchiki-San. Kurosaki-Kun lo dijo porque formamos una animada pandilla. ¿Verdad que sí? -Y sonrió.

-Cierto, Inoue. Y tú, realmente eres muy voluble, Rukia.

-Cállate y mejor emprendamos la marcha.

Y los cuatro apresuraron los pasos, hasta que…

-Kuchiki-San… ¿La conocías?, ¿es tu amiga?

-Apenas si nos acabamos de conocer en la Todai.

-Pero, ¿por qué la llamas por su nombre y a la otra chica no? Es extraño…

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?

-Dime.

-La verdad, no estoy seguro. Simplemente lo hago porque me inspira confianza.

-¿De verdad? Pues por lo que he visto, no creo que ella diga lo mismo de ti.

-No lo creas. Si bien es grosera y agria conmigo, es linda.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por?

-Acabas de llamarla linda. Y eso es MUY insólito, viniendo de ti.

-Es que es la verdad. Y no sé porque pero me da la impresión de que ella no es como aparenta ser.

-¿Te gusta ella, Kurosaki? -Le soltó sin más su amigo Peliazul.

-Quizá…

-Yo diría que sí…

Y ambas parejas entraron al salón.

_**Noti-Kuchiki:**_ _Poco a poco se irá develando lo que tiene Rukia para desconfiar de los hombres, principalmente con Ichigo. Y con respecto a lo que le preguntó ella a él, pues en la vida real fui yo quien lo hizo con un amigo. Y es que, ¿por qué los hombres siempre hacen esa pregunta a las mujeres?, ¿no les ha pasado a ustedes lo mismo, amigas lectoras de FF? En espera de sus reviews, Kuchiki9474._


	7. Actitudes

Saludos a todo el mundo que es usuario directo e indirecto de FF, aquí viene un nuevo apartado para esta historia. Ya saben mi excusa para el retraso: La U y mi tesis…

Gracias por seguir agregándola a sus Alertas Y favoritos, así como el hecho de que a mí me adhieran como Escritora Favorita. ¿Y saben algo más? Quería compensarlos con más Ficciones de Bleach -de hecho ya tengo escrito los inicios de dos historias más-, pero debido a razones poderosas (el tiempo, pues no me alcanza a veces ni para dormir), tendrán que esperar un poquito.

**Nany Kuchiki** gracias por tu buena vibra, tú solo espera ver cómo se irá poniendo la trama la cual está basada parcialmente en sucesos de la vida real; **metitus** como te dije anteriormente, Orihime solo es amiga del IchiRuki y de hecho, a las verdaderas "Rukia" e "Inoue" las tomaron por hermanas ya que ambas compartían el mismo apellido; **Umee-chan**para mí las continuaciones de las ficciones más que necesidad son un vicio, y con tu duda, aún no te sabría decir cuántos capítulos tendrá pues no he hecho el storyboard de la historia, pero si puedo decirte que pinta para largo.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro, pero… Nada mejor que los fanfics para solventar eso..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Actitudes**

**Rebobinando…**

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por?

-Acabas de llamarla linda. Y eso es MUY insólito, viniendo de ti.

-Es que es la verdad. Y no sé porque pero me da la impresión de que ella no es como aparenta ser.

-¿Te gusta ella, Kurosaki? -Le soltó sin más su amigo Peliazul.

-Quizá…

-Yo diría que sí…

-…

-¿Kurosaki?

-¿Dijiste algo, Ishida?

-Nada…

Y ambas parejas entraron al salón.

Ya dentro, los cuatro buscaron la forma de no quedar ni tan adelante ni tan atrás del escritorio del maestro. Inoue se sentó en un pupitre y detrás de ella Rukia. Ichigo quiso situarse detrás de ella pero alguien le ganó el puesto pero ¡oh, sorpresa! los pupitres junto a ella estaban vacíos así que, con destreza tiró su mochila al asiento para indicar que estaba "ocupado". Ishida mientras, se sentó detrás de él no sin antes decirle al Pelinaranja que dejara de actuar como un chiquillo de primaria.

Ichigo ignoró sus palabras, porque se le presentó un dulce que le duraría mucho tiempo…

-Buenos días. -Dijo una voz femenina, perteneciente a una mujer de cabello corto que entraba al salón. -Mi nombre es Kotetsu Isane y seré la encargada de la asignatura "Atención Comunitaria en Salud".

-Buenos días. -Expresó la clase.

-En esta materia, conoceremos tres temáticas importantes: Sociedad, Naturaleza y Salud -al tiempo que escribía en el pizarrón esas palabras- y para ello, precisaremos trabajar en conjunto, es decir, en grupos.

-Oh… -Se escuchó entre los alumnos.

-Sé muy bien que es vertiginoso conformar equipos de trabajo puesto que apenas se van habituando al ritmo de la universidad y no conocen muy bien a sus compañeros, sin embargo, la materia implica trabajar unidos. Así que -y viendo una lista, la hoja de alumnos inscritos, los cuales eran 32- integren equipos de 4…

-¡Hola! -Era Ichigo acercando su pupitre al de Rukia.

-¿Tu vienes conm…?

-Vayamos juntas, Kuchiki-San. -Era Inoue, poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

-Creo que iré con ustedes… -Era Ishida que optó por irse con Ichigo y sus amigas.

-Pero -Rukia estaba temerosa de irse con el Pelinaranja junto al otro chico-, ¿están seguros?, ¿Ich…?

-¡Ya hay un equipo! -Gritó él a la maestra, ignorándola.

-¿De verdad? En ese caso, tomen esta hoja, llénenla con sus nombres completos y su número de carnet -dijo la encargada acercándose- luego llenan esta otra con los mismos datos y me la entregan… -Y se la dio a Ichigo y él ni lento ni perezoso la comenzó a llenar.

-Rukia, Inoue, tu también Ishida, anoten sus códigos de carnet. Ya escribí sus nombres.

-Wow, eso se llama eficiencia…

-Deja las ironías a un lado, "Uryuu". -Y el Peliazul tomó la hoja, después se la dio a Inoue y ésta última se la pasó a Rukia.

-¿Estás bien, Kuchiki-San? -Era la Castaña que veía a Rukia con el pulso tembloroso cuando colocó sus datos en la hoja.

-Supongo que sí. Por cierto…

Y Rukia le devolvió la hoja a Ichigo para que éste se la diera a la maestra. Al instante él se levantó y fue a donde Kotetsu-Sempai para dársela. Al verlo lejos, la Kuchiki comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno, luego se lo pasó a la voluptuosa. En la hoja estaba escrito esto: _¿Estás segura de que nos vayamos juntos, es decir, con ellos? Contesta escribiéndome aquí y hazte la disimulada…_

A los segundos la Pelinegra recibió el cuaderno, y vió escrita la respuesta: _Si, por mí no hay problema. Además me parece que ellos son responsables y recuerda que a los demás no los conocemos, no como a ellos._

Y era verdad, porque después de Ishida y Kurosaki, no conocían a nadie más en el salón, ni siquiera de apellido. Punto para los chicos.

Pasados unos quince minutos, los grupos ya estaban conformados. Y mediante un sorteo se asignó el orden, quedando ellos como el equipo 6, de los 8 que salieron.

-Bueno, hoy que ya estamos listos, les informo que para esta clase cambiaremos de salón. Para esta materia tocaremos en la tercera planta del Edificio A-1, Salón 11. Así que síganme…

Y todos se pusieron de pie.

-Supongo que al final de cuentas, este será otro buen día. -Era Ichigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Kurosaki? -Preguntó Ishida.

-Porque esa pinta tiene… -Y dirigió la mirada a las chicas que iban delante de él. Orihime llevaba del brazo a Rukia.

-Inoue, ¿podría pedirte un favor? -la interrumpió de otra charla de chicas-. Ya sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero quisiera que me ayudaras…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podrías no dejarme sola cuando estemos con…? -Y dudo en pronunciar el nombre que tenía en los labios, porque sentía que era observada.

-¿Quién, Kuchiki-San?

-¿Podrías no dejarme sola cuando estemos entre la multitud? -Se arrepintió de lo que diría.

-No hay problema, para eso somos amigas.

-Gracias…

Y los cuatro comenzaron a subir los escalones para llegar al salón. Y desde ahí comprobaron que la vista era increíble, puesto que se podían ver muchos lugares de la universidad y la ciudad misma.

-¡Mira eso, Inoue! ¿No lo crees hermoso?

-Realmente la vista es magnífica… Aunque me dan un poco de temor las alturas.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí sí me gustan los lugares altos.

-Quizá se deba a que eres e-na-na.

-¿Quién conversaba contigo?

-¿Por qué entonces me contestas si no estamos platicando?

-Eres un… Tipo entrometido.

-Lo que sea, pero tienes razón, la vista desde aquí es genial.

-Pero sabes algo más… Es mejor cuando hay viento que golpea suavemente tu rostro… Verdaderamente es una sensación vivificante. Es como si Dios te abrazara… -Rukia cerró los ojos deteniendo sus pasos y separándose de Inoue al tiempo que se apoyaba en la baranda.

-Eso también es verdad. -Y por primera vez, Ichigo se sonrojó.

-Kurosaki, Kuchiki-San, debemos entrar al aula pronto. -Ishida los devolvió a la realidad.

-Claro, claro...

Y debido a esas charlas, tardaron en entrar, por lo que les tocó ocupar una de las mesas del final, aunque por fortuna una ventana se situaba a la par de ellos.

Y ya dentro del nuevo salón advirtieron que este difería en comparación a donde estuvieron, primeramente porque era más amplio. Había 10 mesas blancas, cinco colocadas a la derecha y las otras a la izquierda, cada una con 4 bancos de color negro. Dos ventiladores en el techo y cuatro macetas (una en cada esquina) complementaban el espacio.

Después de todo, aquella mañana realmente se veía aceptable.

**Universidad de Tokio, 11:30 a.m.**

-Y eso es todo por hoy… No olviden que mañana su clase es Sociología General. Será impartida en esta aula, así que estén antes de la hora para que no les tome tiempo subir los escalones. -La profesora se retiraba.

-¿Nos vamos, Kuchiki-San?

-¿A dónde? La verdad antes de partir, necesito ir a comer. Esas dos galletas del receso no me llenaron.

-¡Es cierto! Vayamos a buscar almuerzo. -Inoue en esta historia no cocina excéntricamente mal, pero por el momento comerá comida comprada en la U.

-Me leíste el pensamiento Rukia, yo también estoy hambriento. ¿Vienes Ishida?

-Seguro. Creo que todos tenemos hambre.

Y la animada cuadrilla salió. No obstante Inoue dejó atrás a Rukia para hablar con Ishida y así conocerlo mejor, dándole espacio a solas al IchiRuki…

-Hey Rukia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres, Zanahoria-Kun? -Y la chica se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Bueno, quería saber si al salir de la universidad… Te gustaría irte conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tú entraste por el portón principal en la mañana, no?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues me supongo que saldrás por ese mismo lado.

-¿Y?

-Yo también ingreso y me marcho por ahí… Por eso te preguntaba, para que así nos fuéramos juntos.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

-¿No qué?

-No quiero irme contigo.

-No pasa nada.

-…

-¡Hey! ¿Entonces no…?

-Yo solo dije "qué pasa si digo que no", no he dado mi respuesta como tal.

-¿Entonces?

-Acepto irme contigo -lo dijo porque no quiso mostrarse más ruda ante él- solo que… -Y se dió cuenta de un detalle. -¿Qué ruta de autobús tomas para ir a tu casa? Porque yo únicamente tomo uno, el número 11 y…

-¿Número 11? Yo también tomo ese mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno, creo que sin necesidad de preguntarme, siempre nos iríamos juntos.

-Eso parece…

Y siguiendo a sus otros amigos, fueron a la cafetería de la universidad.

**Comedor Universitario, 12:00 m.**

-¿Qué van a comer, chicos? La verdad, entre tanta variedad, aún no me decido. -Era Ishida.

-Yo creo que comeré crepas de pollo con arroz, ensalada y jugo, ¿y tú Rukia?

-Lo mismo que tú, Ichigo. Las crepas me gustan mucho. ¿Y tú Inoue?

-Pollo frito, arroz y ensalada de papas.

-Vamos a comprar.

Y los cuatro compraron su almuerzo -Ishida finalmente se decidió por un trozo de lasaña-. Les tomó un poco de tiempo adquirir el menú elegido, ya que era la hora en que se llenaba el establecimiento (obviamente porque era el espacio del almuerzo), así que después de 20 minutos, los comensales fueron despachados y; cancelando el importe de la comida, salieron en busca de una mesa…

-Ahí hay espacio. Vayamos a sentarnos.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos que alguien nos la quite.

-Si es por eso… -Y el Pelinaranja volvió a tirar su mochila para apartar la mesa.

-Deja de hacer eso, Kurosaki. O todo mundo pensará que eres un animal.

-¿Quieres sentarte o no?

-Ya basta, muchachos. ¿No querrán que el almuerzo les caiga pesado? -La Castaña los "regaño".

-Eh… -Ambos se apenaron.

-Déjalo así, Inoue. Si eso los hace felices… -Rukia y sus ironías.

Y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa que estaba en las orillas del comedor universitario. Orihime junto a Rukia e Ichigo con Ishida.

-¡Buen provecho! -Era Inoue.

-¡A comer! -Era Ichigo.

-Buen provecho. -Era Ishida.

-¡A halar! -Era Rukia.

-¿Eh…? -Y sus amigos la volvieron a ver.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? -Y de pronto cayó en cuenta de porque era dueña de esas miradas. -Eh… Pues verán, yo…

-Buen provecho, Rukia. -Le espetó su naranja amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que estaba frente a ella. -_Ya veo que ella no es quien aparenta ser._

-Gracias.

Y aquella comida sería una de tantas que ninguno olvidaría. Aunque a Rukia -en esos momentos- se le dificultaba comer porque sentía la mirada achocolatada de Ichigo.

-¿Se te quitó el apetito?

-… - Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿O quieres que haga el avioncito para que comas? -Y tomando el tenedor acercó un bocado a los labios de la Pelinegra.

-No es necesario, tonto. -Y le arrebató el cubierto.

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien.

-¿Verdad que sí, Ishida-Kun?

-¡Deja eso, bobo!

-¡Entonces come!

-¡Lo haré si dejas de fastidiarme!

-¡Lo hago porque apenas tocas tu plato!

-…

-¡!

Vaya que sería un primer almuerzo inolvidable. Sin embargo, eso relajó a la chica y a la media hora, todos terminaron de comer.

-Uff… Quedé lleno. ¿Me pasas una servilleta, Ishida?

-Toma.

-¿Trajiste pasta de dientes y cepillo, Kuchiki-San?

-Claro. Pero, iré a cepillarme otro rato. Ahorita no quiero levantarme por nada del mundo.

-No hay problema.

-En unos quince minutos nos vamos, Rukia.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Que sean 20 pues.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?, ¿cinco minutos?

-Piérdete.

-Lo mismo digo. (N/K: No fue necesario aclarar quienes pelean, ¿o sí?).

Se enfrascaron luego en una charla sobre la Todai decidiendo al fin que un día la recorrerían por completo para ubicarse muy bien al estar en ella y no perderse. Después fueron al baño y cada quien se acicaló por su lado.

-Kurosaki, ¿realmente no conocías a Kuchiki-San desde antes?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la tratas con tanta confianza? La llamas por su nombre pero dices que la acabas de conocer en la Todai y…

-Ishida, si estás celoso porque a ella la llamo por su nombre y a ti no, dímelo y con gusto te llamo Uryuu, así a secas.

-¡No es eso! Pero, simplemente lo encuentro raro.

-Y yo, te repito lo de esta mañana. Simplemente la trato así porque me inspira confianza. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello? Sancióname entonces…

-No es eso, pero ya viéndolo detenidamente, creo que solo hay una razón. Y obvia.

-¿Cuál?

-Ella te gusta.

-¿Gustarme?

-¿No lo crees?

-Yo…

-Kurosaki, no lo creo, lo afirmo.

-¡¿Eh? Repite eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"No lo creo, lo afirmo", eso… Sabes algo -lo volvió a ver- eres el segundo que me lo dice.

-¿A sí?

-Sí. El primero fue Chad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Y sabes algo más… Quizá… Sea cierto. -Y bajó la mirada, estaba apenado.

Y al otro lado, en el Servicio de Damas.

-¿Te irás a casa con Kurosaki-Kun?

-Claro.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Es que… Bueno, sé que tú y yo no nos conocemos tan bien, Kuchiki-San; pero siento que hay cierta apatía hacia su persona. -Dijo no muy segura de confesarlo a su nueva amiga.

-Eso lo sé, pero creo que se lo debo. Me he mostrado muy dura con él. Además, aunque no me marchara con él, siempre me lo encontraría en el camino.

-¿Y eso?

-Él toma la misma ruta de autobús que yo.

-Oh… Por lo menos no te irás sola.

Los cuatro coincidieron a la salida de los baños. Y ahí iniciaron la despedida a sus casas.

-Nosotros saldremos por el portón principal, ¿y ustedes? -Ichigo se dirigió al IshiHime.

-Yo esperaré a mi hermano, dijo que vendría a recogerme.

-Yo salgo por la entrada peatonal, cerca del edificio administrativo de nuestra facultad.

-Bueno, entonces los dejamos. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Inoue, Ishida-Kun. -Rukia les hizo una reverencia.

-…

-¿Seguro que tomas el Número 11? -Preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

-Ya te había dicho que sí.

-Vámonos entonces.

-Claro, Kuchiki-Sama.

-Eres un… -Y ella soltó una gran sonrisa, logrando que el chico se sonrojara -por segunda vez-.

Iban charlando menudencias de los estudios, cuando un chico que pasó junto a ellos la volvió a ver y le dedicó un piropo, pero ella lo ignoró y caminó más deprisa. Ichigo lo notó y la tomó suavemente del brazo. Para él, algo pareció turbarla pero no supo definir que era -o quien-.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí…

-¿Segura?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Te incomodó lo que dijo ese chico?

-De veras, no es nada. ¿Nos vamos? -Quería zanjar el tema.

-Vámonos. -Y salieron de las instalaciones de la Todai.

Fueron a la parada y pacientes esperaron el autobús. A los pocos minutos llegó y se subieron al colectivo.

-Pasa. -Y cediéndole el paso, dejó que ella subiera primero.

-Gracias.

Y el IchiRuki se sentó en uno de los asientos del final. Ella iba al fondo y él a la orilla. Y ahí, comenzaron a charlar.

-Eres muy rara, Rukia.

-¿Rara?, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, más que rara eres muy voluble. Como si fueras dos en una.

-¿Dos en una?

-Sí.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero… -Y se quedó callada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Incomodé?

-En absoluto.

-…

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

-¿Cómo de qué te gustaría charlar? Yo no soy Inoue para hablar de cosas de chicas.

-Ya lo sé y no me interesan esas pláticas rosas. Las tolero en ella porque es mi nueva amiga.

-Bueno, cambiemos de asunto, pues. Yo te tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué elegiste ser Médica Veterinaria?

-Me gustan mucho los animales, principalmente los conejos y perros. De hecho, cuando estaba pequeña, deseaba ser la dueña de una granja y así tener muchos cuadrúpedos.

-¿Granja?

-Sí. Esa idea me nació cuando visitábamos a mis abuelos, que tenían una finca fuera de la ciudad. ¿Has visto alguna vez cuando los polluelos rompen el cascarón para salir al exterior? Es algo fascinante.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer cuando termines tus estudios? -Dijo sonriendo, contagiado por la expresión de ella.

-Quiero establecer mi propia empresa. Una especie de refugio de animales. Y que en ella también trabajen veterinarios egresados de la Todai, así estaría beneficiando a los animales y a las personas, ¿no crees?

-Lo tienes todo bien planeado. Y sí, lo que dices tiene sentido. Hay tanto desempleo…

-Los animales se merecen mi ayuda… Al contrario que muchos de los humanos, ellos te dan su confianza y cariño, sin ataduras.

-Pues lo hacen porque son animales. Por agradecer la comida y…

-¿Me vas a decir que no tienen raciocinio? Eso ya lo sé, pero los animales, si actúan como basura, no lo hacen porque quieran sino por instinto.

-Bueno, en eso creo que te doy la razón. Y, aunque estés molesta, es muy loable tu deseo.

-Gracias… Y perdona por ofuscarme... Aunque ahora es mi turno de preguntarte algo.

-Uhm… ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-¿Puedo confiar en tí?, ¿realmente lo puedo hacer?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sé que te sonará extraño pero… Es importante para mí saberlo.

Nuevas circunstancias estaban por venirse.

_**Noti-Kuchiki:**_ _Efectivamente, en la vida real Ichigo y Rukia tomaban la misma ruta, solo que había ciertas diferencias en las paradas donde se bajaban para ir a sus respectivas casas. Por ello es que casi siempre viajaban juntos, principalmente al salir…_

_Y con respecto a la escena del "avioncito", me pasó a mí -rayos-. Un día, en mi segundo año de Universidad, estaba tan ida en mis asuntos que se me olvidó tocar mi almuerzo y un amigo (que ya no está en la misma U que yo, me haces falta Elmer…) se ofreció a alimentarme._

_Poco a poco revelaré la historia de cada uno de los protagonistas, y es que cada quien guarda cierta reserva de sus concernientes vidas. Si bien todas son importantes, he de decir que la historia se centra en un secreto, el secreto que guarda Rukia._

_Por último, ¿sigo aclarando lo que pasó en la vida real acá abajo o no?_

_Espero sus amables Reviews… Por lo menos háganme "gorda" virtualmente con sus palabras, ya que al igual que Rukia soy muy menuda (además de miniatura)._

_P.D.: ¿Quién demonios es el Shinigami que ha estado apareciendo en el manga? Jodido Tite… ¬¬_


	8. Meditaciones y Disimulos

Saludos a todo el mundo que es usuario directo e indirecto de FF, aquí viene un nuevo apartado para esta historia.

**Nany Kuchiki** gracias por leer y pues, no te impacientes, ya sabrás que esconde Rukia; **Umee-chan** gracias por "engordarme", tú sigue pendiente y yo seguiré aclarando los detalles verdaderos; **metitus** pues son obvios los sentimientos del Naranja a la Luna Blanca, sin embargo habrá otras situaciones donde será más que evidente, XD.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro, de hecho quiero ir a pegarle una fenomenal patada de aquí a Hueco Mundo… ¬¬_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Meditaciones y Disimulos**

**Rebobinando…**

-Gracias… Y perdona por ofuscarme... Aunque ahora es mi turno de preguntarte algo.

-Uhm… ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-¿Puedo confiar en tí?, ¿realmente lo puedo hacer?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sé que te sonará extraño pero… Es importante para mí saberlo.

-Uhm… No sé si yo sea el más indicado para decirte esas cosas, si bien me conozco muy bien.

-… -Rukia se mordió la lengua por ser tan directa pero quería saber que tan fiable era el chico.

-¿Por qué mejor no buscas a alguien para hacerle esa pregunta? Sería una opinión imparcial pero genuina. -Ichigo no sabía bien que decirle.

-Perdona por ser indiscreta.

-No importa, te comprendo. Apenas si nos vamos conociendo y es lógico que dudes de las personas, de mí. Aunque para ello tenemos cinco años, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. -Y Rukia le tomó la mano. El gesto y las palabras del Pelinaranja estaban impregnados de sinceridad y a ella le gustó.

La charla fue transcurriendo en trivialidades. De vez en cuando se volvían a pelear pero duraba poco. Al parecer la Pelinegra aceptaba la posibilidad de ser amiga de él, porque estaba riendo, estaba tranquila, estaba feliz pero sobretodo, no tenía miedo al estar con Fresa-Kun. Y éste al ver lo receptiva que se mostraba le hizo una oferta.

-Hey Rukia.

-Sí.

-Ya sé que apenas nos vamos tratando pero ya que estaremos juntos en clase, creo que deberíamos estar más en contacto…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, te daré mis números… -Y de su mochila sacó lápiz y papel y en él le anoto dos números. -Este es mi móvil y este el de mi casa. Cualquier cosa pues me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Y sí es así, te daré yo también los míos. -Y ella le tomó la libreta al chico y ahí le anotó sus números de contacto. Ichigo se fijó que la caligrafía de la chica era hermosa.

-Solo te advierto algo, Rukia. Si alguna vez llamas a mi casa y un viejo latoso te contesta y te avasalla a preguntas, no te preocupes. Ese loco que a veces responde es mi padre y es un tanto excéntrico.

-Bien… -Dijo ella soltando una risita. -Bueno, fue un placer haber viajado contigo pero me tengo que ir retirando ya.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-En la siguiente parada me bajo, ¿y tú?

-Unas tres paradas después…

-¿Vivimos tan cerca? Que coincidencia. -Ninguna se acordó de ese detalle porque la primera vez que viajaron juntos se iban peleando (recuérdese el Capítulo III, "Un Encuentro").

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez mañana nos encontremos… -Dijo él.

-Quizá… -Y ella se levantó del asiento dándole el espacio a que lo hiciera. Y calles más abajo él hizo lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Casa Kuchiki, 2:30 p.m.**

-Buenas tardes Phyon. -Decía Rukia al tiempo que abría la puerta de su casa y una perra saltaba alegremente sobre su dueña. -Espero que no hayas causado desastres.

-Woof, woof…

-Nii-Sama debe haber salido otra vez. Aunque me dijo que hoy tendría libre.

-¡Woof!

-¿Sabes algo, Phyon? Parece ser que los hombres no son tan malos después de todo.

-¡Woof! -La perra parecía que afirmaba lo que decía su dueña.

-Sé que es muy prematuro para decirlo pero, ¿crees que él pueda destruir mi opinión?

-¡Woof!

-¿Podré confiar en las personas una vez más?

-¡Woof!

-Vámonos al jardín, Phyon. Tengo mucho que estudiar. Y antes de salir a la otra estancia subió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-¡Woof!

-Ya bajamos…

Y estando arriba, de entre su morral sacó sus cuadernos, estaba revisando la tarea que debía realizar junto a los chicos. Luego -de su escritorio- sacó su computadora portátil. Pero entre el reguero que ya se formaba en su cama voló un papel, lo tomó y sonrió.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… Ichigo…

-…

-"Ángel Guardían".

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Casa Kurosaki, misma hora**

-Ichi-Nii, buenas tardes.

-Hola Yuzu.

-¿Quieres almorzar hermano?

-No te preocupes, comí en la universidad.

-Que bueno. ¿Crees que la otra vez podrías traer algo de allá?

-Uhm… ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Porque la deben condimentar con algún ingrediente secreto.

-¿Secreto?

-Sí, porque te veo muy contento…

Aquello le pareció… Raro. ¿Él contento? Pero si con sus hermanas casi nunca se mostraba molesto, con excepción de su padre, siempre se mostraba afable con ella y Karin. ¿Contento? Quizá Ichigo lo que no sabía era que su familia lo conocía TAN bien y sabía cuando su sonrisa era legítima, verdadera… Y no por COSTUMBRE.

Subió a su dormitorio, tiró la mochila a un rincón y se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Aún pensaba en la pregunta que le hizo Rukia: _¿Puedo confiar en tí? _ Y lo que le siguió: _Es importante para mí saberlo._ ¿Será que ella pensó algo malo de él? Y es que por el cabello y su ceño, la gente siempre rumiaba que era un delincuente malhumorado…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Universidad de Tokio, 2:45 p.m.**

Inoue seguía esperando a que llegara su hermano Sora, si bien ya había pasado más de media hora para su encuentro. De no haber sido porque olvidó el celular, ya lo habría llamado. Aunque claro, por más que quisiera no podía enojarse con él. Después de casi cuatro años viviendo juntos, se había habituado tanto a su "única" familia que le era difícil pelear con él.

-¡Orihime!

-¡Onii-Chan! Pensé que ya no vendrías por mí. Has tardado.

-Lo siento pero tuve un imprevisto.

-¿Algo en el trabajo?

-No. Algo peor.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te pasó algo a ti?

-No, más bien te pasará a ti.

-Eh… Me estás preocupando…

-Créeme que hice lo posible por evitarlo pero…

-¡Habla ya hermano!

-Nuestra madre quiere verte.

-¿Ma-ma-madre?

-Ya sé que ni a tí ni a mí nos gusta visitarla pero esta vez ha insistido tanto que no tuve más opción que aceptar. Y aunque me expresó querer verte SOLO a ti, le dije que te acompañaría.

-No quiero verla.

-Ya lo sé, pero no tenemos escapatoria. Me advirtió que si no íbamos, ella vendría a buscarnos.

-No es que tenga miedo pero me incomoda verla. -Ambos se dirigían al auto de Sora. Era un carro negro, un Mitsubishi. Tal vez no era nuevo pero si aguantador puesto que su hermano trataba de que estuviera en buenas condiciones mientras esperaba a cambiarlo por otro mejor.

-¿Aún te duele lo que te ha hecho? -Sora encendió el motor.

-No. Me duele lo que NOS ha hecho.

Orihime encendió el estéreo y dejó una emisora que le gustaba a ella y a su hermano. Después guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Sora sabía que lo hacía para concentrarse y buscar las palabras que le diría al visitar a su madre.

**Flashback**

_Inoue Orihime era una muchacha graciosa que ha todo mundo caía bien, y es que además de bonita era amable con todo el mundo. Precisamente ese día que iniciaba la preparatoria su hermano -de quien se había distanciado un poco desde que él se marcho de la casa- le había obsequiado unas horquillas en forma de flor, que realzaban su largo cabello._

_La primera semana de clases en aquel instituto de alta calidad le había parecido excelente. Hizo muchos amigos y sus calificaciones eran favorables. Y así pasó un mes, luego dos, tres, hasta que finalizó el año escolar. Sin embargo algo malo le impedía avanzar de grado. Y solo lo descubrió cuando fue llamada a la Oficina del Director._

_-Señorita Inoue. Me alegra poder verla aunque los motivos no sean los más propicios._

_-Buenas tardes, Fukuda-Sempai._

_-Como usted sabe ya las notas fueron publicadas por los profesores y por tanto hemos sabido que usted es una destacada alumna. -Fue directo al grano._

_-Sí…_

_-Sin embargo, no podemos pasarla al siguiente curso._

_-¡¿Cómo? -Saltó del asiento._

_-Hemos visto su expediente y notamos que no ha pagado ninguna cuota escolar._

_-¡¿Qué? -La chica no comprendía, si todo eso __**estaba**__ en orden, su madre se __**encargaba**__ de eso._

_-Desde la matrícula hasta el último pago están en blanco. Si tenía algún problema económico nos lo hubiera dicho._

_-No puede ser…_

_-Así tendría la posibilidad de una beca o algo que compense esta insolvencia._

_-Si no cancela antes de fin de año, me temo que no podrá estar en el siguiente curso._

_-¡¿Qué cosa? -Estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Hasta que pague todo podrá estar en el siguiente año, sino tendrá que esperar para continuar sus estudios._

_-Pero… -No pudiendo más, Orihime se quebró. Y al salir de la oficina llamaría a su hermano, no sin antes oír palabras de aliento de parte de su superior y serenarse._

**Minutos después…**

_-Her-hermano…_

_-¿Orihime?_

_-Necesito que vengas por mí…_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te hicieron algo?_

_-Yo… ¡Ven pronto Sora! -Y cuando el chico le oyó decir "Sora" supo que la situación era seria._

**Poco después…**

_-Llegaste…_

_-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿qué te han hecho? -Sora le gritó alarmado._

_-Hermano… No puedo seguir estudiando…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-El Director me llamó y me dijo que no puedo avanzar al siguiente curso. No se ha pagado la escolaridad del inst…_

_-¿No se ha pagado? No puede ser. Otra vez hizo lo mismo…_

_-¿Hizo lo mismo?, ¿quién?_

_-Nuestra madre. No te aflijas, Orihime. Yo pagaré todo eso._

_-Pero, pero…_

_-¿Cuánto se debe?_

_-Todo el año…_

_-¿Todo el año? Ciertamente es lo mismo._

_-¿Lo mismo? No te ent…_

_-Ya te explicaré luego. Vámonos al banco, sacaré mis ahorros y…_

_-¡No puedes hacer eso hermano! Es el dinero para completar las tres últimas cuotas de tu casa._

_-No importa. Si fui capaz de reunir esa cantidad, volveré a hacerlo otra vez…_

_Y al decirlo, ambos se levantaron y se fueron en la motocicleta que conducía el hermano. Llegaron justo cuando ya se cerraba el Banco Nacional de Tokio. Mañana volverían al lugar para hacer la transacción. Orihime aún no hablaba, estaba absorta en lo dicho por el Director y las frases sueltas que le dijo su hermano así que cuando llegaron a casa, le pidió una explicación. Y Sora se la dió._

_-Nuestra madre ha hecho eso contigo porque considera que ya eres una persona autosuficiente. Al entrar a la preparatoria también estabas entrando al mundo de los adultos, según ella. Por eso se ha desligado de las obligaciones que ha tenido contigo._

_-¿En verdad?_

_-Sí. Según su mentalidad, uno ya es capaz de hacer muchas cosas a cierta edad. Y por como veo las cosas, ha pensado lo mismo de ti… Pensé que sería distinto contigo ya que tú eres una chica, la hija menor y…_

_¿Sería distinto?_

_-A mí me hizo lo mismo Inoue, solo que a mí prácticamente me echó de la casa. Cuando llegué a la preparatoria, me dijo que ya era un hombre completo y por ende no necesitaba depender más de ella. Me dijo que de ahora en adelante me hiciera cargo de mí mismo, que me rebuscara por mis estudios, mi comida, mi…_

_-¿Te dejó de apoyar?_

_-Me quitó lo que ella considera obligaciones hacia los hijos. Lo único que me ofreció fue su casa para seguir durmiendo, lo demás que viniera sería por mi cuenta._

_-¿Por eso tú…?_

_-Si Orihime… Por eso hace años me fuí de la casa. Cuando me quitó todo eso también me dijo que pretendía librarse del afecto que me tenía. Para mi madre solo fui una carga._

_-También de mí pensará lo mismo entonces…_

_-No quiero ser duro pero temo que así es…_

_-No quiero estar con ella. Y ahora entiendo porque cuando llegaba de clases a casa, no me preguntaba cómo me había ido, si tenía nuevos amigos, si yo estaría bien… Y cuando comía o tomaba algo de la casa, como un jabón o algo así, siempre me decía que debía compensar eso que hacía. Me estaba cobrando… -Rió con ironía._

_-Pero hoy llegó demasiado lejos. Llegó a tanto que ni siquiera te dijo que ya no te pagaría los estudios. Por lo menos te hubiera avisado lo que pretendía hacer…_

_-Sí…_

_-O quizá creyó que yo te diría lo que haría…_

_-No importa ya eso._

_-…_

_-Hermano…_

_-Dime._

_-¿Puedo quedarme aquí el día de hoy? Te juro que en cuanto pueda iré a ver si alguien me ayuda, tal vez alguna tía…_

_-Ni hablar, te vendrás aquí conmigo pero para siempre. No te dejaré sola._

_-Hermano…_

_-Mi madre me habrá abandonado, te habrá dejado a tí. Pero yo nunca haré lo que ella hace contigo._

_-Gracias Sora…_

**Fin Flashback**

El vehículo continuaba la marcha y Orihime rememoró aquello. Hace ya cuatro años que se fue a vivir con Sora y no se arrepentía de nada. Recordó también que después de ese día comenzó a buscar empleo para ayudar a su hermano en los gastos. Después de clases iba a distintos lugares laborando de camarera, de cocinera, de dependiente en una tienda… De lo que fuera. Y lo que hacía la enorgullecía porque así, no solo pagó la deuda que tenía con Sora sino que también ahorró lo suficiente para pagarse la universidad. Su hermano estaba feliz por lo que había logrado ella y después de aquello nunca la iba a dejar sola.

-¿Qué querrá Yoko? -Orihime llamaba por su nombre a la madre de ambos cuando estaba seria.

-No sé y ni me importa… Pero si de mí dependiera, hace mucho que me habría hecho pasar por muerto con tal que dejara de molestarme. -Sora estaba resentido aunque ya no por él sino por su hermana menor.

-Algún día quizá lo tendremos que hacer, hermano. Ya me estoy cansando de estos encuentros…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Noti-Kuchiki:**_ _Efectivamente, la madre de la verdadera Orihime fue muy mala con ella y su hermano (ya no les apoya en nada a menos que sean ocasiones __**muy**__ imprevistas). Aunque afortunadamente ella, además de tener a su hermano, encontró un buen apoyo en Rukia (como se verá más adelante)._

_En la actualidad los hermanos Inoue tienen un negocio en donde les va muy bien. Ya pronto sabrán de qué se trata. Sin embargo, en un principio sus nuevos amigos les ayudaron a que se fortaleciera._

_Por otro lado, tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Ya tendrán algún indicio del secreto que guarda Rukia? Ichigo le ayudará a superar eso aunque él ni siquiera se dé cuenta. Aunque claro, terminará enterándose mucho después._

_En espera de sus Reviews…_

_Kuchiki9474._


End file.
